


Working hard or hardly working

by stacys_mom



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Pure Smut, SMUT MY FRIENDS, Top Tim Drake, because that’s how we roll in this house, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacys_mom/pseuds/stacys_mom
Summary: Pure smut, kon knows the best way to help his boyfriend de stress after work.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	Working hard or hardly working

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a part of a larger fic but for now enjoy some pure smut on its own🤙

Walking into his Gotham apartment Tim set his messenger bag down on the kitchen table. Working two full time jobs, both as a vigilante and as CEO of Wayne Enterprises- was exhausting and led to more all nighters than probably healthy. 

Wayne Enterprise was in the middle of a big community project and he had sat through hundreds of pitches and read dozens of business plans in the last week and all he wanted to do right now was take off his dress shoes and have a cup of tea. 

Taking off the stiff shoes he kicked them across the room Tim sighed in relief as he wiggled his toes. Dragging his feet across the wood floors and stopping only to empty his pockets and take off his watch, he padded his way across the apartment to the kitchen. 

With a sigh he turned on the electric kettle and groaned, stretching his neck, delighting in the pops he heard. Opening the cupboard and reaching for a mug, a smirk crept onto his face as he felt two strong hands snake around his waist. One splaying across his abdomen and the other tucking barely under the waist of his pants, hooking it’s thumb on his belt buckle. Setting the mug down on the counter Tim let the arms pull him closer into the warm body behind him.

“Kon, you might be able to conceal your steps by flying but considering you use as much body wash as a middle schooler after gym class- I think your plan might have backfired” Tim said with a grin as he laced his fingers over the hand on his stomach. Leaning into the touch and tilting his head to the side as he felt kisses start migrating their way from the edge of his shirt to just under his ear. 

“Aw man, you couldn’t even pretend to be surprised?” Feeling the rumblings of his boyfriends laughter through where they were pressed together as he nipped at the sweet spot on Tim's neck. “Cmon, tea later I’ve got a present I want to give to you.” 

Now it was Tim’s turn to laugh, “Let me guess. The present is your dick isn’t it?”

“Hmm, actually it was a blowjob but if that’s what you want~” Kon sang teasingly, trailing his hand down Tim’s body to join the other at his belt where he slowly pushed the leather through the buckle and opened it. 

Turning around and wrapping his arms around Kon’s neck, Tim leaned in for a bruising kiss. Licking Kon’s lip and leaning into his chest while they moaned into each other’s mouths. Tim bit his lip with a sly smile, “I think I’d like that very much”. Foreheads together they separated for a breath, Tim’s long fingers reaching towards his collar to loosen his tie and undo the top button. “You’re just wearing a towel” he pointed out with a smirk as he brought his tie over his head and wrapped it around Kon’s neck, tightening it and pulling the tie to bring his boyfriend's lips back to his own. 

“And you are wearing too many clothes” rebuked Kon between kisses, fingers deftly untucking Tim’s shirt and working at the buttons, lips chasing his hands working from the top button down- placing kisses and licks on his chest and abs as he worked his way down pushing the shirt down his shoulder and dropping it on the floor as he knelt in front of Tim. 

Agonizingly slow, Kon popped the button on Tim’s dress pants and lowered the zipper.

Reaching up he started to pull his lovers pants down only to earn a sharp, tightening pull of the tie around his neck. 

“Ah ah, leave those on Kon. I’ve got plans for the belt later.” Tim warned, one hand cradling Kon’s face and rubbing a thumb over his lip and the other wrapping the length of the tie around his fist tightening his grip on the makeshift leash. 

Grinning at the thought and at the manic and lust filled way that his love, his Robin was looking at him, Kon quickly took the thumb stroking his bottom lip into his mouth running his tongue flat under it before sucking hard, earning a gasp from Tim. Meanwhile running his hands up clothed thighs and tracing the outline of Tim, already achingly hard, before he plunged his hand into Tim’s briefs and pulled him out. Silky smooth skin and veins bulging and throbbing. Mouth watering at the sight of the source of his younger self’s wet dreams as he looked up into Tim’s eyes, mouth slightly agape and breathing heavily waiting for permission to commence. 

A tug on the tie brought Kon’s mouth onto the crown of the leaking head and he happily obliged licking and kissing the tip. Mouthing the side he kissed his way down to the root before sucking a little at the base.

“That’s it baby,” Tim moaned, lacing his fingers through Kon’s hair. 

Kon licked a stripe from the base to the tip a few times before swirling around the head and licking a few more thick stripes, spreading saliva and the leaking precum all over Tim’s rock hard cock. He teased right under the tip where he knew Tim was especially sensitive before putting his lips around the entire head sliding further down his dick and swallowing around him, enjoying the low groan the motion elicited. 

“Shit- Kon, such a good boy” he said, pulling at the tie around Kon’s throat to drag that perfect mouth deeper around him. 

Closing his eyes as his hips bucked on their own accord Kon moaned at the praise he took more into his mouth, going all the way down until he could feel Tim’s underwear with his nose. Feeling Tim shutter from the vibrations of his moaning. He started a steady rhythm, deep and fast- with just the right amount of sloppy suction. With the way he is bobbing up and down, hands resting right where his thigh meets his ass, Kon dragged moans and swears out of him effortlessly. 

Sweating, Tim looked down at the heavenly sight between his legs. “Fuck, babe. Just a little more.”

Pulling the tie again and grabbing the back of Kon’s head Tim felt the knot build at the bottom of his stomach as Kon’s strokes became faster and sloppier. 

“Wait! St-stop,” Tim gasped “let me- I want to fuck your mouth.”

Sitting back on his heels Kon released Tim with an obscene pop and opened his mouth with his tongue out. Giving Tim his best bedroom eyes he started pumping his cock with one hand and palming himself through the towel with the other. 

“Jesus you’re so beautiful.” He hesitated looking at the amazing scene before him, bucking his hips into Kon’s hand, “You’re going to be good for me, right handsome?” Relishing in the wimpers coming from the super. 

“Yes” Kon wined, panting and practically a mess waiting for Tim to do something, say something. 

“Hm,” Tim smirked evilly carding his hand through kon’s silky wet hair brushing it back “I like how you look when you are trying not to beg.”

“Please” Kon breathed out. 

“Say that one more time and I’ll make sure you can’t walk straight for a week”

“Please, my love.” He begged with a grin. 

With a growl Tim surged forward, plunging into the warm and wet heat of Kon’s mouth and starting a bruising pace. And within moments that knot was back in his core threatening to snap. With a silent prayer, Tim thanked all the sun gods he could remember for an invulnerable boyfriend with no gag reflex. 

Curling his toes and burying his hands in Kon’s hair he thrust deep into his mouth as he came in long hot spurts down his throat. 

Breathless Tim hunched over his boyfriend and kissed his hair lingering for a moment and breathing in the scent of his shampoo, “Oh my god I love you.”

Snorting and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand Kon stood up and took Tim’s face between his hands. Grinning at him with his million dollar smile, he suddenly lifted the smaller vigilante up with both hands and held him by the thighs- “and you haven’t even seen the plug I have in yet” he whispered in Tim’s ear.


End file.
